This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to controlling the function of an electronic circuit.
One of the most prominent features of the Pervasive Infrastructure Logic is to control and provide vital resources: Power, Clocks and Resets to the chip. These resources are arranged in individual domains and distributed over the chip. However, there are interdependencies between different resources. To verify the full legal state space of the Pervasive Logic these resources need to be considered during generation of any test case. This results in test cases with different requirements on the state of the resources to complete successfully.